Palutena vs Darth Sidious
Palutena vs Darth Sidious is Peep4Life's seventh DBX! Description Season 1 Episode 7! Kid Icarus vs Star Wars! The Goddess of Light battles the Sith Lord. '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight The Emperor sat in his throne room on the second Death Star. He could feel a disturbance in the force, a threat much more powerful than a Jedi and a danger that was beyond the abilities of Darth Vader. A voice was summoning him to the planet of Naboo- a return home for Darth Sidious. Under normal circumstances, Sidious would never take an order but the threat that could potentially be bestowed needed destroying. "Captain Sarkli!" The Emperor summoned. "My liege!?" The Imperial responded. "Ready my shuttle for Naboo." "Yes sir." After a short journey, the Sith lord landed in Theed, the capital city. In the meanwhile Palutena looked down from Skyworld. She sighed and got ready to vanquish the evil below. She ascended before Palpatine, looking the Sith dead in the eyes. This only sent a shiver down Palutena's spine as she realized she was in a battle with someone unlike anything she was used to. Sidious cackled summoned both his lightsabers. Here we go! ''' Darth Sidious rushed Palutena, his speed somewhat surprising the Goddess. "Reflect" she called, sending a barrier in between herself and Palpatine. She then summoned a blast of light from the sky towards Sidious, knocking the Sith lord over. Palpatine quickly got up and fired a blast of force lightning at Palutena. Again, she sent the move back with a barrier. Palpatine blocked the lightning and used a force push to send Palutena crashing into the main plaza. As he went to finish her, Palutena raised her arm and blasted The Emperor with auto reticle. Palutena smiled and summoned two large wings that slammed into the Sith and launched him into a nearby pillar. Sidious fired more force lightning, this time catching the Goddess and bringing her to the floor. Palutena span her staff and managed to block some of the lightning and she then delivered a blinding light which made it hard for Sidious to see her. "I don't need my eyes to defeat you..." The dark lord explained and with that, he reached out with his hand and began force choking Palutena. She struggled for air but barely got a summon away, making a Centurion rush Sidious. It was killed in seconds. But the distraction allowed Palutena's next move: "Time for a sacrifice!" she called and a teal ball of light connected with The Emperor. Sidious continued to lie there as Palutena began another attack. "This... Might sting" she taunted before flying at Sidious. The Sith was playing possum and blasted Palutena with more force lightning. Sidious threw the Goddess into a nearby river and dashed after her. Palutena then whipped up a storm and cast lightning of her own at Palpatine. The Sith blocked but then found himself in another summon of Palutena's: a cage? Sidious snarled before slashing the cage open and rushing Palutena. He leaped and thumped the ground, causing it to crackle with electricity. Palutena flew back and landed on her feet. "Kneel before me!" she cried, firing three columns of light at Sidious. The Sith lord grinned and sent the moves back with the force. Sidious then ignited both his lightsabers and slashed at Palutena, breaking her staff. She summoned another Centurion, but Sidious grabbed it with the force and electrocuted him. He dropped the body next to Palutena, causing a lightning grenade. Palutena was launched up but was immediately brought down into the ground. She hit Sidious with another auto reticle but Sidious showed no signs of being overly effected and began force lightning torrents that burned Palutena's flesh. Darth Sidious took a few seconds to enjoy the pain of his enemy before cutting her head from her body with his lightsabers. '''DBX Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Good vs Evil themed DBX Battles Category:'Movie VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo vs Disney Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Royal Battle Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist